De gruñidos y lamidas
by Elyon-Delannoy
Summary: "— ¡Pero yo no te lamí las heridas, Fenrir! ¡Por Odín! — Bud hizo una mueca de asco al recordar lo mal que lucían las heridas de Fenrir aquella vez y al imaginarse lamiéndolas. Tragó pesado cuando sintió nuevamente la lengua de Fenrir sobre el brazo. Trató de apartarlo, otra vez sin éxito — Deja de hacer eso." Oneshot. FenrirxBud. YAOI


_Voy a copiar la ficha del foro porque soy tremendamente vaga =/_

_**Autor:** Elyon Delannoy u.ú_

**Título: **De gruñidos y lamidas.

**Tipo: **SIempre tengo problemas para clasificar estas cosas ¿Drama y romance, supongo? De drama hay muy poco en todo caso lol

**Resumen: **De como Fenrir le lleva flores a Bud y le invita a aullarle a la luna. De acuerdo, no...pero casi.

**Clasificación: **PG-13 presumo. ¿En qué categoría entran los míticos handjobs? Bueno, en esa.

**Advertencias: **Esto debería ser un drabble o viñeta y terminó siendo un oneshot de una longitud mayor a los capítulos promedio, así que no sé si cumple con los requisitos como para ser aceptado como regalo del cumple de Fenrir y fanart accesorio al evento de Épica Asgardiana. Es una ridículez y probablemente vaya y me suicide después de colgarlo. Además, lo escribí en algo así como día y medio así que debe estar lleno de sinsentidos. Por otro lado, puede que me haya arriesgado mucho con las personalidades y la trama de la Saga, porque no la conozco mucho y hace años que la vi, así que estoy arriesgando un poco el cuello trayéndolo sin ser siquiera revisado (Puede que hayan muchos dedazos escondidos. ¡Muchos!) I, actually, feel so ashamed of this

**Pareja Principal:**Fenrir/Bud

**Beta: **Nobody. Ni siquiera lo he leído por segunda vez porque yo debería estar escribiendo otras cosas. Y porque la verguenza es más fuerte que el perfeccionismo y no me deja echarle otra leída antes de postear.

**Razón: **El cumple del cachorro, como aporte accesorio al evento de la Épica Asgardiana. Just because.

**Dedicatoria: **A las personas que quieren a Fenrir y a las personas que quieren a Bud. Aunque pensandolo bien, mejor no, porque puede que haya arruinado esto

**Comentarios adicionales:** Este es un secreto muy bien guardado, pero la última vez que vi un capítulo de Asgard fue cuando lo pasaban en la tele hace como diez años, así que mis recuerdos son más bien borrosos y dentro de esos recuerdos borrosos, estaba que me gustaba el cachorro y Bud era mi favorito porque desde siempre no puedo con el angst entre gemelos. Es que no puedo.

Según los datos que posteó Miizah, Bud es dos años mayor que Fenrir y este fic comienza dos años antes de los sucesos de la saga. You do the math.

_ps: ¡Era un original! Pero me cayó de perillas para el lobo_

**Estado: **Finalizado.

**Nº de Palabras:** 6.700 y algo según el word.

**Última actualización: **Hoy 22 de febrero de 2013 a las 20:00 hrs, hora chilena. No descarto futuras actualizaciones, porque en algún momento la verguenza se irá a dormir y lo leeré otra vez.

* * *

**De gruñidos y lamidas.**

Cuando Bud lo encontró, no era más que un animal herido.

Gruñó salvajemente apenas lo sintió cerca y agitó las extremidades con violencia cuando lo presintió a su lado, golpeando el aire a ciegas. Cuando Bud logró ponerle una mano encima la primera vez, se llevó un mordisco que lo hizo retroceder, replantearse la situación y decidirse por una nueva estrategia. La segunda vez tuvo mucha mejor suerte, gracias a que las condiciones en las que lo había encontrado empeoraban rápidamente.

Tenía varias heridas cubriéndole el cuerpo; algunas de ellas eran muy frescas, otras parecían tener un par de días y lucían como si el esfuerzo físico las hubiese reabierto. Algunas supuraban y Bud las catalogó como las responsables del estado febril que presentaba, probablemente causado por la infección que debería estar cursando gracias a las heridas.

Numerosas cicatrices le marcaban la piel. Uno de sus ojos tenía el parpado inflamado y el otro, lo tenía a medio cerrar, dificultándole la visión. El muchacho adivinó que ésta era la principal causa de su actitud defensiva.

Tardó varios minutos en lograr cargarlo sobre su espada, haciendo caso omiso de los innumerables gruñidos, uno que otro ladrido enfuriado y golpes carentes de fuerza. Por fin, en algún punto de la trayectoria, se quedó quieto, cayendo en una inconciencia que Bud agradeció infinitamente, viendo su tarea facilitada.

La cabaña que habitaba desde niño con el campesino que lo había adoptado siendo un bebé, limitaba con el bosque, relativamente lejos de la aldea. Era completamente suya ahora, desde que el anciano muriera un par de años atrás, dejando que se las viera con el mundo a su manera.

Su manera había resultado ser aislarse del mundo. Talaba uno que otro árbol para mantener caliente la cabaña durante los días más fríos y recolectaba frutos cuando los días se volvían ligeramente más cálidos. Rara vez bajaba hasta la aldea; sobretodo lo hacía cuando se le acababan la botella de licor que escondía en la despensa, y que sólo sacaba cuando tenía la rara necesidad de beber un trago, y cuando se quedaba sin tabaco. Ambas cosas sucedían raramente durante el año. Para alimentarse, por lo general cazaba liebres y cuando podía, venados, en las profundidades del bosque.

Eso era lo que hacía cuando se había cruzado con el muchacho que ahora recostaba sobre su cama. Lo había seguido unos cuantos metros, notando sus pasos tambaleantes hasta que por fin se derrumbó bajo su peso, jadeando y quejándose entre gruñidos salvajes. Lo había reconocido apenas lo vio, con los harapos rasgados y el cabello grisáceo que le caía por la espalda: el niño lobo. En la aldea circulaban variados rumores sobre un niño salvaje criado por lobos. Habían cuentos que decían que era el responsable en la muerte de los ganados de los lugareños. Otros cuentos decían que se comía a los niños que vagaban por los alrededores cuando el sol caía. Bud sabía que no eran más que historias que se inventaban para no responsabilizarse por la muerte de vacunos mal cuidados o para meter a los niños en la cama más fácilmente.

Él lo había visto con anterioridad un par de veces, merodeando en los bosques, jugueteando con los lobeznos, mientras se escondía en la copas de los árboles, hastiado y tratando de convertirse en el fantasma que algún día debería ser, según lo que Hilda le había dicho aquella tarde, meses atrás.

Colocó la palma sobre la frente del muchacho y arrugó las cejas cuando sintió el calor que se desprendía de la piel del chico, al mismo tiempo en que sonreía casi imperceptiblemente ante el suspiro de alivio que escapaba de sus labios afiebrados. Le apartó el mechón de pelo húmedo que le caía entre los ojos; pronto la fiebre sería peor.

Bud se pasó el resto de la tarde y un par de horas ya entrada la noche, limpiando cuidadosamente cada una de sus heridas y humedeciéndole la frente y los labios con un poco de nieve derretida. Aún inconsciente, el cuerpo del muchacho era apresado por escalofríos continuamente. Luego, lo dejó descansar, sin dejar de estar pendiente de las reacciones que el chico mostraba cada cierto tiempo. Se estremecía, recobraba la conciencia lo suficiente para gruñir y quejarse, agobiado por alucinaciones, se removía inquieto. Mientras lo observaba, no dejaba de preguntarse cuánto de bestia y cuánto de humano quedaba en él todavía. Se preguntaba si sabía hablar, si sabía escribir. Si era capaz de interactuar con seres humanos o sólo podía entenderse con los lobos.

Sólo entonces recordaba a los lobos.

Se preguntó cuánto tardaría su manada en aparecer y si se estaba jugando la vida al tratar de ayudarlo. Se preguntó porque carajos lo ayudaba. No le debía nada, ni siquiera lo conocía. No tenía motivo alguno.

Quizás, se dijo, se sentía identificado con él. Aislado del mundo, completamente solo. Por razones diferentes, sin embargo, ambos abrazaban la misma soledad y desamparo. Al parecer, incluso compartían la aversión por interactuar con otras personas, si la vida del chico con los lobos era algún indicio.

Era casi de madrugada cuando el aullido lejano de los lobos lo sacó de un sueño intranquilo. Volvió a acercarse a la cama, donde el muchacho hervía en fiebre y se removía desesperado, entrando y saliendo de la conciencia, respondiendo con gemidos apagados el llamado de su manada. Los lobos estarían allí pronto, su sangre podía sentirlo. Le cambió el paño húmedo de la frente, le acomodó los cabellos bostezando y se dirigió a la despensa, rebuscó hasta dar con diferentes hierbas y comenzó a cortar algunas, mientras otras se las llevaba a la boca y las masticaba hasta convertirlas en una pasta con su saliva. Luego, las mezcló todas en un pocillo de madera y volvió junto a la cama.

Demoró una o dos horas en aplicarle el ungüento en todas las heridas y cambiarle los vendajes. Para cuando terminó, los lobos ya merodeaban las tierras que rodeaban la cabaña, husmeando el aire en busca de los rastros del muchacho que no volvió de la cacería la noche anterior. Bud soltó el aire despacio. En su desesperación por recuperar al miembro de la manada perdido, tarde o temprano encontrarían una forma de entrar. Por otro lado, sentía que ya no podía dejar al muchacho a su suerte. Si esa iba a ser la finalidad, bien podría haberlo hecho en el bosque. Además, tarde o temprano tendría que salir en busca de comida.

Sintió a los lobos olisqueando bajo la puerta; tragó aire y lo retuvo en las mejillas, hasta que sintió que el palpitar en el pecho disminuyó un poco. Despacio, Bud se acercó a la puerta y quitó la tranca, poniendo atención en las pisadas que se alejaban presurosas al sentir movimiento del otro lado. Suspiró lento y se encomendó a Odín, antes de proceder a abrir la puerta. Dio seis pasos fuera de la cabaña antes de oír los gruñidos amenazantes. Quizás once o doce lobos, de pelaje café con ribetes amarillentos, lo analizaban agazapados sobre sus patas delanteras, listos para saltar a la menor provocación, con las orejas pegadas al cráneo y enseñando los dientes. Al frente, uno de pelaje gris, con una cicatriz en la frente, se acercaba lentamente, gruñendo cada vez con más fuerza. Bud no le quitó los ojos de encima. Dio dos pasos más, tragando fuerte, sabiendo que estaba abusando de la paciencia de los lobos. De pronto, el lobo gris ladró y dio un salto enorme, abalanzándose sobre él. El peso del lobo le hizo caer de espaldas, con el corazón atorado en la garganta y los ojos firmemente cerrados. El gruñido le taladraba los tímpanos y el aliento del lobo le quemaba la cara, mientras éste le olfateaba el rostro. Sentía las garras clavarse en su pecho a medida que se recargaba más cerca.

Bud abrió los ojos cuando un quejido lastimero, casi una llamada, le alcanzó los oídos y el peso del lobo desapareció de su cuerpo. Los demás lobos siguieron al líder, adentrándose en su cabaña, en auxilio del muchacho que yacía afiebrado en su cama. Escuchó ladridos y aullidos suaves, le pareció que le aseguraban que estaban allí, junto a él. Se puso de pie con cuidado y se acercó despacio a la puerta, hasta que el gruñido de los lobos le advirtió que no se acercara más; no alcanzó a cruzar el umbral de la puerta. Asomó la cabeza hasta que la cama entró en su rango de visión. Vio al lobo gris lamiéndole la cara al muchacho y Bud fue capaz de vislumbrar un tenue relajo en sus facciones. Intentó dar un paso más, pero dos de los lobos le cerraron el paso, enseñándole los dientes en una amenaza que se volvió constante. Sería problemático que los lobos le impidiesen acercarse, pues algunas de sus heridas aún requerían de una atención rigurosa si pretendía que la infección cediese. Bud sintió la inexplicable necesidad de justificarse con los lobos. Se figuró que después de tanto tiempo con el chico como parte de su manada, podrían comprender lo que les decía. Eso, si el muchacho mismo era capaz de manejar el lenguaje y no estaba seguro de eso.

— Tiene mucha fiebre —dice, notando que el lobo gris volvió la cabeza, como si le prestara atención — Tiene muchas heridas infectadas y está débil.

El lobo olfateó las heridas, estornudando ante el fuerte aroma del ungüento y tentativamente, le dio una lamida, tratando de identificar que era. Bud cambió el peso de pie.

— Estoy tratando de ayudarlo. Necesita que le cambien los vendajes cada cierto tiempo.

Dándose cuenta de que, efectivamente, el lobo le entendía, se atrevió a dar otro paso dentro de la cabaña. El lobo gris parece gruñir, pero esta vez, no se dirigió a él, sino a los lobos que le bloqueaban el paso.

— No voy a lastimarlo, lo prometo.

Susurró Bud, dando otro paso. Mantuvo sus movimientos lo más controlados que pudo, buscando no alarmar a los demás lobos ni ponerlos sobre alerta. Con cuidado, se acercó a la cama, siempre bajo la atenta mirada y el gruñido sutil del lobo alfa. Tomó el paño de la frente del muchacho, lo sumergió en la fuente con agua y volvió a colocarlo en su lugar. Luego, lentamente, le quitó los vendajes y le limpió las heridas. El lobo aulló suavemente y mordió el aire cerca de su mano, pidiéndole que la apartase. Más por instinto que por completo entendimiento, Bud obedeció y observó asombrado la paciencia con la que el lobo comenzó a lamerle las heridas. Notó que otro de los lobos se acercó a ayudarle, mientras los demás comenzaron a relajarse. Algunos abandonaron la cabaña y se sentaron a las afueras. Otros se recostaron cerca de la pequeña caldera que temperaba el lugar sin mucha fuerza y otros tantos se recostaron allí, al pie de la cama.

Cuando hubo terminado, el lobo gris se sentó sobre las patas traseras, respirando agitado y con la lengua colgando. Bud, tentativamente, comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento y a envolver nuevamente las heridas con vendajes. Se alejó después, notando que la intranquilidad del muchacho había disminuido considerablemente con la presencia de los lobos.

* * *

Tres días después, el muchacho mostraba considerables mejorías, a pesar de que no mantenía la conciencia por más de unos segundo. Bud se encontró innumerables veces enfrentando ojos casi amarillos desconcertados bajo un ceño fruncido, y con un muchacho confundido largando débiles manotazos donde cayesen, hasta que el aullido de los lobos lo tranquilizaba. Se encontró, además, sintiéndose curiosamente cómodo en medio de la manada que había tomado su casa como refugio temporal. Los lobos no parecían del todo confiados en él, pero le habían confiado al muchacho y ya no parecían querer saltarle al cuello cada vez que se acercaba.

En varias ocasiones en las que vencido por el sueño cayó dormido sobre la silla, despertaba gracias a los rasguños de los lobos en la madera, para encontrarse con algunos que movían la cola orgullosos y dejaban caer a sus pies una o dos liebres que habían cazado durante la noche.

Poco a poco, el muchacho recobró las fuerzas, hasta que un día, Bud se encontró con un muchacho agazapado contra la pared, enseñándole los dientes y gruñendo tal como los lobos lo habían hecho unos días antes. Temió que en cualquier minuto intentase atacarlo, sin embargo, notó que, por lo trabajosa que sonaba su respiración, aún estaba débil.

— Oye, tranquilo — le dijo, alzando las manos para demostrarle que no intentaría hacerle daño — Soy Bud. He estado cuidando de ti los últimos días. Estabas enfermo y…de hecho, lo estás todavía.

No obtuvo más que gruñidos agresivos de vuelta. Bud notó que buscaba una forma de salir de allí lo más pronto posible, mirando continuamente en dirección a la ventana.

— No estás en condiciones de volver al bosque. Estás muy débil, no aguantarías más de dos días.

Una mirada furibunda se cernió sobre él y el cuerpo delgado del muchacho se tensó, mientras se acercaba predatoriamente hacia él. Bud estaba consciente de que no sería difícil derrotarlo en ese estado, pero aquello no significaba que fuese menos cansador. Por suerte, un gruñido y un par de arañazos en la puerta los distrajeron a ambos.

— ¡Gracias a Odín! — murmuró Bud, abriendo la puerta.

El lobo gris entró raudo en la habitación, dejando un conejo muerto a los pies de Bud y abalanzándose sobre el muchacho en la cama, moviendo la cola y dando ladridos que Bud no pudo interpretar de otra forma sino como alivio y felicidad. Sin embargo, esto no le llamó la atención. Lo que le llamó la atención fue la expresión de sorpresa y de estupefacción del muchacho, que no quitaba la vista del conejo que el lobo había dejado a sus pies.

— Bueno, tienes que comer si pretendes regresar en algún momento al bosque. Y dejar que te cambié los vendajes.

La sorpresa dio paso al enfado y una expresión huraña en el rostro del muchacho, mientras Bud recogía el conejo y lo llevaba a la cocina. El lobo ladró y gruñó enfadado y Bud escuchó al chico responder en un gemido lastimero y luego gruñir con desprecio. Cuando se dio la vuelta, lo vio sentado contra la pared, sin quitarle los ojos de encima y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. No entendía como ambos se comunicaban, pero al parecer, el lobo lo había llevado a aceptar su ayuda. Aunque sea a regañadientes.

Mientras cocinaba, Bud le contaba cómo lo encontró en el bosque y que había sucedido a lo largo de esa semana. Era como hablar con los muebles, pero por incomodo que resultó el silencio de su paciente, no dejó de hacerlo. Le acercó un plato con guiso caliente, que el otro aceptó a regañadientes y olisqueó desconfiado. Lo habría dejado a un lado si no hubiese sido porque el lobo le mordió suavemente el brazo, ordenándole que comiese.

— Necesito cambiarte los vendajes — murmuró Bud una vez el muchacho terminó de comer.

Lo vio asentir en silencio, pero sin dejar de fruncir las cejas y cada vez que Bud se acercaba, le gruñía como si fuese a morderlo, hasta que el lobo a su lado gruñía más fuerte y lo silenciaba. Bud no dejaba de encontrarlo fascinante y divertido. Sin ser consciente de ello, él y el lobo habían caído en una rutina al momento de curarle las heridas al muchacho, que se había vuelto casi normal para ellos, pero que al chico le causó una enorme sorpresa. Cuando el lobo terminó de lamerle las heridas y Bud comenzó a aplicarle el ungüento, el muchacho no le quito los ojos de encima en ningún momento.

— ¿No hablas mucho, verdad?

El muchacho apartó la cara, encogiéndose de hombros. Se veía incómodo y por algún motivo, Bud comenzó a sentirse incomodo también. Terminó su tarea lo más pronto que pudo, buscando una manera de alejarse rápidamente. La mirada constante del muchacho comenzó a ponerlo nervioso, como si lo estuviese cazando.

— Necesitas descansar. Vete a dormir — le ordenó, antes de tomar su abrigo, la pipa y el tabaco y salir de la cabaña.

* * *

Los días que siguieron llevaron una rutina similar. El muchacho no dejaba de gruñirle cada vez que se acercaba y sin embargo, no dejaba de estudiarlo con curiosidad. Seguía sus dedos con sumo cuidado cuando le cambiaba los vendajes y cuando no, lo observaba con un gesto taciturno ensombreciéndole la cara. De vez en cuando, Bud olvidaba que se trataba de un crío salvaje y cuando pasaba a su lado, le revolvía el pelo con descuido, tal como lo hacía su padre con él cuando algo le enfadaba. Al pasar el tiempo, los gruñidos furiosos que traía aquel gesto fueron disminuyendo hasta desaparecer. Parecía que, finalmente, el lobo se estaba domesticando.

La curiosidad del muchacho por Bud fue mayor cuando deambulando por la cabaña, se topó con un par de dagas idénticas. Bud lo atrapó analizándolas y casi sin querer hacerlo, le contó la historia que escondían. No sabía por qué se lo contaba, pero se dio cuenta de que a medida que lo hacía, comenzaba a enfadarse. Tal como le sucedía cada vez que pensaba en el hermano gemelo que, en esos momentos, debía estarse dando uno de los lujosos banquetes que servían en la mansión que poseía. Fue la primera vez que vio algo parecido a una sonrisa cruzarle el rostro al muchacho.

El chico ya estaba completamente recuperado y parecía saberlo, pues cada vez con más frecuencia, Bud lo veía revolverse inquieto. Como si estuviese enjaulado. Al término del decimoquinto día, por fin, ocurrió algo que Bud esperaba que sucediese muchísimo antes.

Esa mañana, salió en busca de ramas secas. Para cuando volvió, no más de dos horas después, la cama estaba desecha y la cabaña abandonada.

Sobre la almohada, encontró un trozo de papel a mal traer, con garabatos desordenados y apenas entendibles.

_'Ging te da las gracias. Fenrir'_

Bud asumió que con _'Ging'_, se refería al lobo gris. Asumió, así mismo, que _'Fenrir'_ debía ser el nombre del muchacho. Sonrió.

El salvaje, después de todo, comprendía todo cuanto hablaba. Se preguntó por qué, entonces, se había negado a decir palabra durante aquellas dos semanas.

* * *

Fenrir volvió al bosque sin pensarlo dos veces. Era su hogar. En la cabaña de Bud se estaba bien, pero el encierro lo tenía intranquilo. Y no solo el encierro, sino también la presencia de Bud. Percibía en él algo muy similar a lo que había dentro de sí mismo. Una ligera aversión a la compañía humana que, sin embargo, resultó un poco agradable después de unos días. Trató de convencerse que se debía, únicamente, a un raro sentimiento de gratitud por haberlo cuidado y alimentado cuando las fuerzas le faltaron. Quizás se debía también al rencor que olía en él a veces, sobre todo cuando hablaba del hermano que se había quedado con todo. Tal vez el sentimiento de camarería nacía allí, en la sensación de abandono y la noción de que, de una forma u otra, les habían arrebatado hasta las posibilidades.

Se olisqueaba las ropas cada cierto tiempo. _'¡Apesto a humano!_', gruñía y se enfadaba, pero a las cinco horas volvía a hacer lo mismo. Se estaba volviendo loco con la tentación de volver allí, a la cabaña en los límites del bosque, pero no sabía por qué. Después de casi once años viviendo del bosque, como un lobo más, ahora sentía la necesidad de contacto humano.

Comenzó a seguir a Bud en sus propias cacerías o cuando salía a talar un pequeño árbol para tener leña, cuando los días amenazaban con volverse más helados. Aprendió a conocer sus estados de humor solo por la postura de su cuerpo, o la fuerza con la que clavaba el hacha en el tronco de los arboles –a veces, Bud salía a talar árboles sólo para quitarse el enojo de encima -, o incluso, aprendió a identificarlos a través del aroma casi imperceptible que desprendía su cuerpo constantemente. Un aroma que era una mezcla de sudor tenue, eucalipto y algo que era simplemente Bud.

Por las siguientes cinco o seis semanas, Fenrir siguió a Bud a lo lejos y cada vez que éste fallaba en sus cacerías, se pasaba las primeras horas de la noche cazando liebres, de modo que al amanecer, cuando Bud pretendía salir a probar suerte otra vez, una liebre con el cuello roto lo esperaba tras la puerta. Escondido tras los árboles, Fenrir notaba la sonrisa que desaparecía rápidamente y el par de ojos marrones que trataban de encontrarlo sin éxito entre las sombras del bosque.

Fenrir pronto se dio cuenta de que aquello no era suficiente. A pesar de su carácter salvaje y huraño, necesitaba más interacción con el muchacho que hace un par de meses le había salvado la vida, cuidando de sus heridas y alimentándolo como si fuese parte de su familia.

Un día, tiempo después, dio con la idea que necesitaba. Mientras cazaba con Ging y los demás lobos, se hizo un corte en el antebrazo. No parecía muy profundo, sin embargo, no dejaba de manar sangre por más que la limpiase. Bien podría haberlo solucionado él mismo con un poco más de paciencia y la saliva de los lobos podría ayudar a su cicatrización, sin embargo, se le presentó como una posibilidad y no dejo que nadie se acercase a la herida, ni siquiera Ging.

Con algo similar a lo que le producía la perspectiva de una caza difícil, corrió en dirección a la cabaña. Era tarde; probablemente Bud dormía. No le preocupó mayormente, de algún modo sabiendo que su herida era más importante y que el muchacho debía ayudarle. Raspó con las uñas la ventana y golpeó fuerte. Esperó unos minutos antes de repetir la acción, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Escuchó un gruñido del otro lado y el movimiento de tela contra tela. Lo intentó de nuevo. Para el cuarto golpe en la ventana, el rostro somnoliento de Bud apareció tras la cortina y tras unos cuantos parpadeos, pareció reconocerlo. Fenrir pegó la mano ensangrentada en la ventana, aumentando la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas y gruñendo suavemente. Reconoció una sombra de preocupación en los ojos del muchacho que le hizo sentir un calor agradable en el estómago, como si estuviese bebiendo el caldo de conejo otra vez. Bud le hizo una seña para que esperase y no tardó en aparecer tras la puerta, con vendajes y un pocillo con algo de agua limpia en sus manos.

— ¿Qué te sucedió? — preguntó y Fenrir se encogió de hombros, extendiéndole el brazo.

Bud agitó la cabeza y sonrió; un gesto que Fenrir estudió con cuidado hasta que sintió los dedos del otro muchacho limpiándole las heridas. Con el ceño constantemente fruncido, los ojos de Fenrir siguieron sus movimientos todo el tiempo, hasta que desvió la mirada al rostro de Bud.

— Me llamo Fenrir — dijo, en un tono de voz gutural y extraño, como si le costase trabajo dejar de gruñir.

La sorpresa se apoderó del rostro de Bud un instante, antes de asentir con una sonrisa.

— Lo sé, Fenrir. Leí tu nota.

El muchacho de cabello gris agitó la cabeza, como si Bud no comprendiese lo que trataba de decir. Enfadado, volvió a repetir:

— Me llamo Fenrir.

Bud arrugó las cejas en incomprensión.

— Si, lo sé — de pronto, se dio cuenta de qué era lo que el muchacho buscaba — Mi nombre es Bud. Mucho gusto.

Vio que Fenrir asentía sin abandonar el gesto taciturno, volcando nuevamente la atención a los dedos que se deslizaban por su antebrazo. De algún modo, Bud comenzó a encontrar divertidos los gestos extraños de Fenrir y su tosca forma de comunicarse y entablar conversación.

* * *

A pesar del interés que despertaban en Bud las acciones animales de Fenrir y lo mucho que le gustaba descubrir nuevas facetas en el muchacho, con el paso de los meses, la situación comenzó a tornarse ridícula.

Si bien Fenrir había comenzado a interactuar mucho más con él y a contar cosas de su vida con los lobos, así como lo poco que recordaba de su infancia, de lo mucho que disfrutó de matar al oso que asesinó a sus padres y de cómo Ging pasó a ser su hermano, Bud notó algunas actitudes fuera de lo común. Notó que el muchacho continuamente llegaba buscando asistencia para heridas que, últimamente, comenzaba a considerar auto infringidas. O continuaba cazando liebres y otros animales que dejaba a las puertas de su casa. No dejaba de mirarlo con el gesto huraño de siempre, pero parecía ridículamente contento cuando se olvidaba de mantener la distancia y a pesar de los gruñidos de advertencia, le desordenaba el cabello. Era como si el chico buscase un mayor contacto pero se negase a pedirlo. O a aceptarlo, para ser más exacto.

Sin embargo, un día, Bud consideró que estaba siendo demasiado. Nervioso, rompió en carcajadas casi histéricas cuando al salir de la cabaña, se encontró frente a frente con el cadáver de un venado. Tenía dientes marcados en el cuello y el lomo, y una herida que parecía provenir de una lanza, en el costado. Se llevó una mano a la cabeza, confundido. Luego, se enfadó; algo que últimamente estaba sucediendo cada vez con más frecuencia. Ignoró el regalo de Fenrir y se dirigió al bosque, dispuesto a ponerle fin a la ridícula situación que había generado.

— ¡Fenrir! ¡Fenrir! — gritó a lo que le daban los pulmones, sabiendo que el muchacho no podía estar muy lejos de allí.

— ¿Qué?

Bud se sobresaltó cuando escucho la voz sobre su cabeza. Alzó la vista y giró hasta que dio con el muchacho, apaciblemente sentado sobre la rama de un árbol.

— ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? El venado, ¿qué demonios estás haciendo?

Fenrir se colgó de la rama y se dejó caer junto a Bud. Parecía exultante de felicidad. Bud notó un par de cortes en el cuello y el rostro.

— ¿Te gustó? — Bud rodó los ojos.

— Tienes que dejar de arrastrar animales a mi puerta, Fenrir — no sabía si ese gesto en el rostro de Fenrir era enfado o desilusión. Fenrir parecía no tener más de dos expresiones en el rostro, enfado y desconcierto. Bud indicó los cortes en el cuello — Tienes que dejar de lastimarte también.

El gestó en el rostro de Fenrir era definitivamente enfado, si el gruñido furioso que dio cuando acerco la mano le servía de indicio.

— Es tu cumpleaños, Bud. Por eso el venado. Y los otros animales seguirán cayendo a tu puerta hasta que aprendas a cazar, porque eres pésimo.

Esta vez, el desconcierto se dibujaba en la cara de Bud.

— ¿Cómo sabes que…? — la realización le cayó de golpe — Claro, yo te lo dije. Como nunca dices nada pensé que no me habías escuchado.

— Escucho todas las porquerías que hablas — contestó Fenrir, dándose la vuelta — Incluso tus quejas porque al otro lado del bosque hoy debe haber una gran fiesta por el décimo noveno cumpleaños de _'alguien'_ — miró a Bud de reojo, sabiendo que la herida ardía cada vez que hacía alusión al otro chico que lo tenía todo — Llevó un año escuchando tus quejas, Bud, pero ¿sabes qué? Nosotros tendremos venado.

Contra todas sus expectativas, el enfadó se le disipó rápidamente y Bud volvió a estallar en carcajadas. Sin embargo, no dejo que Fenrir se saliese completamente con la suya.

— De todas maneras tienes que dejar de lastimarte.

Fenrir sólo gruño por respuesta y Bud se acercó lo suficiente para darle un manotazo y desordenarle el pelo. Fenrir le devolvió el manotazo y Bud notó el esfuerzo que hizo para no ladrarle también. Sonrió, consciente del cariño que le había tomado al chico.

— No necesitas traer comida ni tener heridas para venir aquí, Fenrir. Eres parte de mi manada, por si no lo sabes.

Fenrir lo miró de reojo, ligeramente incómodo. Su respuesta fue apenas un murmullo.

— Si, bueno, no dejes que Ging te escuche diciendo eso. Es un poco posesivo con su manada.

— Tus lobos también pueden venir. Hay suficiente venado para todos.

* * *

Fenrir le perdió la huella a Bud en algún momento.

No pudo olfatearlo y tuvo que hacer casi a su instinto principalmente para lograr dar con él y su instinto, lo llevó al otro lado del bosque, donde la mansión de los Mizar se erigía ostentosa. Habían pasado tres semanas desde el incidente del venado y Bud se ponía cada vez más irritable con el paso de los días. Atraído por la grandeza de la mansión, se distrajo y piso una rama, que crujió bajo su peso y le hizo apretar los ojos.

— Te estás volviendo un cazador distraído, cachorro.

— No me llames cachorro.

Metros sobre su cabeza, Bud estaba sentado con la espalda contra el tronco de un enorme árbol y una pierna colgando. Fenrir podía sentir la rabia destilando por su postura tensa y la mirada furiosa que se extendía más allá, al patio de la mansión.

— Además, haces trampa — gruñó — Ese árbol esconde su olor y tú escondes tu cosmos.

— ¿Cómo me encontraste entonces?

Una risa apagada les dio la respuesta. Allá abajo, un muchacho de apariencia muy similar a la de Bud reía mientras conversaba con una doncella.

— ¿Ése es tu hermano, supongo? —la pregunta de Fenrir era completamente inútil pero le servía para sacar, por un momento, a Bud de su rabieta silenciosa.

Bud alzó la mano para tomar dos manzanas y dejó caer una para Fenrir. Le dio una mascada a la suya antes de contestar.

— Yo no tengo hermanos.

— Pues se parece bastante a ti.

— Vete al demonio, Fenrir.

Fenrir sonrió. Syd siempre era un tema vetado con Bud, a menos de que quisiese hacerlo perder la paciencia. Ese día no era necesario, porque el enojo de Bud estaba allí mismo, acompañándolos. Su paciencia hace horas que se había ido a pasear por el bosque.

— Algún día, todo eso será mío — gruñó Bud. Fenrir no dijo nada salvo una acotación que le valió el silencio de Bud por días: _'Entonces deberías dejar de cuidarlo tanto'_

Bud ya no sabía qué hacer con su rabia. La frustración se lo estaba comiendo por dentro, sobretodo, desde que Hilda se apareció en su cabaña días atrás, recordándole que los dioses guerreros pronto obtendrían sus túnicas divinas y que él, de aceptarlo, obtendría la suya también, pero que no sería considerado un dios guerrero. Que ese título ya estaba reservado a su gemelo. Alegó que era mucho más fuerte que el mimado de Syd, pero Hilda no le escuchó. Sí le recordó, que de morir Syd, el titulo pasaría a ser suyo. Que debería contentarse con ser la sombra mientras tanto.

— _Contentarme con ser la sombra_. ¡Já! — rumió Bud, mientras aceleraba el paso a su cabaña. En su ofuscación, se había pasado los últimos minutos quemando el odio, entrenando fuerte, como si quisiese demostrarte a los dioses, a Hilda, a Odín, lo poderoso que era — Soy mucho más fuerte que Syd, con un demonio, ¿y que obtengo? Ser una estúpida sombra.

Hilillos de sangre le caían de un corte en la ceja, otro en la mejilla y el sabor a sangre le inundaba la lengua gracias a un labio partido. Tenía los nudillos ensangrentados y cortes en los brazos, en las piernas y en el tórax. Había perdido el control durante su entrenamiento y había hecho explotar un montículo de piedras con tanta fuerza, que no pudo evitar salir lastimado.

Abrió la puerta de una patada y rebuscó entre sus cosas hasta que encontró un par de telas limpias y metió las manos en el agua fría, quitándose la sangre seca y buscando reducir un poco la inflamación que pronto empezaría a notarse. Afuera, los últimos rayos de sol se extendían entre los árboles y no tardó en reconocer pisadas livianas, apenas perceptibles. Un par de segundos y Fenrir respiraba agitado en la entrada de su casa, exigiendo saber que pasó.

— Puedo oler tu sangre desde el otro lado del bosque — gruñó — Y no me hagas empezar con tu enojo, porque me llega a dar arcadas.

— Nada.

— Entonces _nada_ acaba de patearte el culo, Bud.

Bud se vio en la obligación de rodar los ojos y recalcar lo sobreprotector que se ponía cuando le afloraban los instintos de lobo. Le enseñó las heridas, sólo para dejarlo tranquilo, pero no fue suficiente para Fenrir.

— ¿Por qué estás tan molesto? — le preguntó, arrebatándole la tela y presionándola contra el antebrazo de Bud. Fenrir se acercó lo suficiente para olfatearle el pecho — Hueles a…

Bud dio un paso atrás y lo interrumpió.

— Si, ¿vale? Hilda vino a verme. ¿Contento?

El de cabello gris negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Entonces? — preguntó, ligeramente ansioso. Bud apartó el rostro, decepcionado.

— Syd. Se supone que debo ser la sombra.

Bud vio que Fenrir fruncía un poco más el ceño y gruñía con desprecio, sin embargo, no dijo nada y asintió levemente, mientras estudiaba el corte que tenía en el brazo. Una señal de alerta se encendió cuando lo vio levantarle un poco el brazo y acercar la nariz, olfateando con cuidado.

— Fenrir, qué…— sintió la punta de la lengua sobre la herida, quemándole la piel, como si tratara de cauterizarla — ¡Fenrir! ¡¿Qué demonios estás haciendo?!

Trató de apartar el brazo, pero el agarre de Fenrir en su muñeca era firme. El muchacho de ojos amarillos alzó apenas la vista.

— Te limpio las heridas, por supuesto. Como tú hiciste conmigo hace más de un año.

— ¡Pero yo no te lamí las heridas, Fenrir! ¡Por Odín! — Bud hizo una mueca de asco al recordar lo mal que lucían las heridas de Fenrir aquella vez y al imaginarse lamiéndolas. Tragó pesado cuando sintió nuevamente la lengua de Fenrir sobre el brazo. Trató de apartarlo, otra vez sin éxito — Deja de hacer eso.

— Pues yo voy a lamértelas. ¡Quédate tranquilo, Bud! No es como si estuviese tratando de matarte — gruñó el muchacho — Así cuidamos los lobos a nuestra manada.

— Fenrir…no eres un lobo. Deja de lamerme.

El gruñido de Fenrir, esta vez, logró silenciarlo. Bud había aprendido a reconocer diferentes tipos de gruñidos a lo largo de los últimos meses y sabía que ése en particular, no traía consecuencias agradables si era ignorado.

— Quédate quieto — murmuró Fenrir y antes de que Bud pudiese hacer o decir algo, le sostuvo la cabeza con las manos, obligándole a apretar los ojos.

Primero sintió la lengua de Fenrir sobre el corte en la ceja. Cuatro, cinco, seis lamidas cortas y luego, lo sintió respirar contra su mejilla, antes de sentir su aliento cálido y su lengua, otra vez. Instintivamente, Bud dio un paso atrás, sobrepasado por las sensaciones que lo invadían. Dio otro, como si tratase de huir, hasta que sintió la pared tras él y Fenrir le sujetó la cabeza con algo más de firmeza. El muchacho soltó el aire que retenía de golpe y la acción atrajo la atención del otro de inmediato. Sintió el pulgar de Fenrir rozarle el labio y abrió los ojos de golpe. El eterno gesto taciturno del muchacho seguía allí, pero su atención se enfocaba enteramente en el corte que Bud tenía en el labio inferior. Reconoció, por el brillo en sus ojos, que tenía una nueva presa a la vista. Lentamente, Fenrir cerró la distancia y Bud tragó saliva, apretando los ojos una vez más. La nariz de Fenrir rozaba la suya apenas y su aliento le quemaba tanto los labios, que tuvo que humedecerlos con su lengua un par de veces. Su cuerpo parecía querer pegarse a la pared de la cabaña y justo cuando lo comprobaba imposible, sintió el suave toque de la lengua de Fenrir sobre el labio. Soltó el aire despacio, justo antes de nuevas lamidas le limpiaran la piel del labio.

Fenrir hacía un ruidito extraño cada vez que, nervioso, Bud soltaba aire y de pronto, Bud quería oírlo más. Y más fuerte.

Haciendo caso de la tentación que empezaba a cosquillearle en las palmas, asomó tímidamente la lengua, hasta que se encontró con la de Fenrir. Esta vez, fue el otro muchacho el que dejo salir el aire de golpe, atolondrado y casi con desesperación, buscó repetir ese contacto que parecía haberle removido todos los huesos del cuerpo.

Pronto, sus movimientos comenzaron a perder vergüenza y a ganar ansiedad y se vieron envueltos en un beso torpe, de instintos animales, con Fenrir mordiéndole los labios y Bud respirando agitado. En un movimiento carente de intención, Fenrir dio un paso al frente, apretando su cuerpo contra el de Bud y haciendo que el otro muchacho rompiese el beso atolondrado con un gemido que tuvo a Fenrir gruñendo en cosas de segundo. Repitió el movimiento una vez más, buscando obtener otra vez el gemido a cambio y lo que obtuvo, luego del cuarto intento, fue un gruñido que nunca pensó escuchar en Bud. Se le erizaron los vellos de la nuca y un escalofrió le recorrió el cuerpo cuando Bud dejo caer la cabeza sobre su hombro y su respiración acelerada comenzó a golpearle rítmicamente el cuello.

Se transformó en una lucha por dominar al otro, que terminó cuando Bud consiguió abrirse paso entre las ropas de Fenrir, le metió la mano en el pantalón y comenzó a masturbarlo lentamente. Bud se supo vencedor cuando Fenrir escondió el rostro contra su cuello, gimiendo y gruñendo de acuerdo a la velocidad y a la fuerza con la que movía la mano. Sonrió contra la sien sudorosa del más joven y a tientas, le buscó la mano. La guió dentro de su pantalón, gruñendo también a medida que Fenrir imitaba sus movimientos y acomodó la cabeza, hasta que Fenrir comprendió sus intenciones y alzó su rostro, para encontrarse nuevamente en un beso que resultó ser un poco menos torpe que el primero, pero mucho más asfixiante.

Movidos por la ansiedad y el repentino desenfreno, ambos aceleraron el movimiento de sus manos, pero fue Fenrir el que con un gruñido que a Bud le pareció un aullido contenido, se corrió primero. Bud alcanzó a sonreír triunfal dos segundos antes de que Fenrir le mordiese el cuello, girara la muñeca y lo empujara irremediablemente a su propio orgasmo.

No llevaron la cuenta de los minutos que pasaron allí, resoplando, lamiéndose los rostros, mientras intentaban recuperar el aliento. Fenrir rompió el silencio, lamiendo un pequeño corte en el cuello de Bud que ardía gracias al sudor que caía en la carne entreabierta.

— ¿Vas a dejar que te lama las heridas ahora?

Bud rió sin aire; definitivamente iba a dejar que Fenrir le lamiera las heridas.

— Por supuesto; es tu cumpleaños.

— No es mí…

— Desde hoy lo es, Fenrir.

Y si no había heridas que lamer, Bud se encargaría de que una o dos aparecieran sospechosamente.

* * *

A pesar de estar frente a Hilda y en medio de todos los guerreros de Asgard, Fenrir no podía quitarle los ojos de encima a Syd. Se ocultaba tras las gafas de su vestimenta de dios guerrero, pero no por eso dejaba de mirarlo con enfado. Sabía que Bud estaba escondido tras algunos de los grandes pilares, escuchándolos, estudiándolos, y masticando su rabia. Su ira inundaba los sentidos de Fenrir y éste no podía menos que contagiarse.

Cuando la reunión se dio por concluida, los demás dioses guerreros mantuvieron dos o tres grupos, charlando sombríamente de las cosas que se avecinaban. Fenrir, fiel a su beta antisocial, se alejó hacia uno de los lugares más apartados, recostándose contra la piedra.

— No me agrada tu hermano — murmuró al aire.

Escuchó un sonido apagado, como de alguien mordiéndose los labios y sonrió.

— ¿Sabes? Quizás no sea tan malo esto de ser la sombra de Mizar…siempre puedes asfixiarlo mientras duerme.

— Ah, cachorro, tú confía en mí. Un día de estos lo haré y esa vestimenta tan bonita será mía, junto con todo lo que le corresponde a Syd.

Fenrir chasqueó la lengua.

— Me gusta más la tuya.

Fue el turno de Bud de chasquear la lengua.

— Y no lo harás — agregó Fenrir — Vas a cuidar de tu hermano incluso a regañadientes y no, no me preguntes cómo lo sé porque ya lo sabes. Aunque Ging se comiese mis piernas, seguiría cuidando de él. No habré vivido mucho tiempo con humanos, pero sé cómo funciona esta mierda entre hermanos.

No obtuvo respuesta desde las sombras y Fenrir suspiró cansado.

— Eres más lobo de lo que crees, Bud.

**FIN**


End file.
